Sickness
by mbjc
Summary: For once Jim doesn't have an answer and has no clue how to help his youngest crew member. no slash.
1. Chapter 1

Jim raced through the Enterprise. His whole body ached as he refused to stop until he got to sick bay. How could this happen? Why the youngest one on the ship? Why not him self? He knew as the captain he can't always protect his crew from everything but he wanted to take everything for them. As he shoved his way past crew members almost knocking them over Chekov was hanging on by a thread.

Jim burst through the does in sick bay immediately scanning the room for Bones. He didn't have to search long as Bones came rushing up to him.

"Jim I'm glad you're here. I'll tell you what he's a fighter. Don't know how he's managed to hang on but he has." Bones was at Chekov's bed side checking the monitors.

Jim wasn't ready for what he saw. His team member lying there. He didn't know where to look he couldn't stand the sight of him there on a bed hooked up to oxygen and who knows what else.

Jim couldn't take it any more. "Bones what's going on. You said he was bad but I I didn't know this."

"We don't know. The best I can give you is when Chekov came up from the shore party because you told him to get some rest he passed out on the way to his quarters. Crew member found him and called me. Sense he's ben here his system has tried to shut down twice, he stopped breathing once, and his fever got up to 105 and we just got it down to 101." Bones looked worn out.

Jim pulled up a chair next to his sick friend. "Bones do you have any clue how much i wanted to be here when you called me? I tried but negotiations where going bad and then when the started to come together I had to be there in some ritual. They wanted me there but I talked them into letting Chekov come back to the ship because he wasn't looking good. I wouldn't have forgiven myself if something had happened and I was not here."

Bones put a hand on Jim's shoulder. "I won't let him die Jim. You know I will do everything I can. I did bring you back. I'll have to stay with him for a night or however long this fever lasts and until he is stable. You're more then welcome to stay Jim, you know that."

Jim stretched out on the chair. "I put Spock in charge for now. We're not expecting anything for a few days and this is down time for the crew. The negotiations when well and we might have another planet joining the alliance. So I don't have anywhere els to be except here. You know even if you told me I had to leave you wold have to drag me out right?" Jim laughed.

"Ya Jim I know you and trust me it is better to let you have your way sometimes. But don't think that means you can do anything all the time." Bones smiled.

"Well Bones looks like this is going to be a rough night." He turned to look at Bones again.

"Jim he's in good hands." Bones was trying to calm Jim down.

"I know Bones thank you." Jim closed his eyes and settled in for the night in his chair next to his young crew member.

* * *

Pleas review and tell me what you think. It is short but there will be more chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Jim woke up to see Bone's had gone to his office to do paper work. Jim tried to get up but was to stiff to move for a few moments. When he was about to move the monitors above Checov started going crazy. Bone's was there in a second.

Jim got out of the way. "Bone's what's going on?"

"He's trying to fight the ventilator, trying to breath on his own." Bone's attention went back to Checov. "It's ok, calm down. You are in sick bay. I know it's uncomfortable but I will take it out as soon as I can. Can you hear me?"

Checov's head nodded slightly. The next few minutes were tense as Bones worked to remove the breathing tube and Checov choked as it came out. Bones had an oxygen mask brought over.

"C captain." Checov's voice came out almost to low for Jim to hear.

" Don't speak." Jim sat back down next to him.

Bones explained what had happened but Checov only half heard what is was most of what he said sounded muffled but he got the main point. His eyes as he realized how close to death he was. Then he fell back asleep.

" I think he is out of the woods. His fever came down and he doesn't need the ventilator. Jim go get some rest." Bone's had been up all night and was not in the mood for Jim's arguing. He was going to drag him out if he had to.

"Bone's I." He was cut off.

"Jim if i have to hypo you and make you rest I will and so help me don't make me. I will tell you when anything changes you know that now go!"

Jim was to tired to say anything and he knew Bone's well enough to know when enough was enough. Jim made his way to his quarters.

* * *

Jim had slept for about 7 hours when he was woken up by the com in his room. "Jim" came McCoy's voce.

"I'm here Bone's how is he?" Jim was making his way out the door as Bone's talked.

" He wants to see you Jim. Said he's sorry. Darn kid is as stubborn as you are. I told him it wasn't his fault and he won't list"

"On my way." Kirk ran out the door.

* * *

It's not over yet more twists to come but pleas review.


End file.
